Latin name of genus and species of plant claimed: Gaura lindheimeri. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Baltinrosexe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Gaura plant, botanically known as Gaura lindheimeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Baltinrosexe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during June 1999, at Elburn, Ill. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Gaura cultivars with a well-branched, compact habit, continuous flowering and dark green foliage.
The female (seed) parent of xe2x80x98Baltinrosexe2x80x99 was a proprietary Gaura selection designated xe2x80x980007-1xe2x80x99(non-patented, characterized by its white flowers. The male (pollen) parent of xe2x80x98Baltinrosexe2x80x99 was commercially available Gaura variety xe2x80x98Siskyou Pinkxe2x80x99 (non-patented) characterized by its medium pink flowers. xe2x80x98Baltinrosexe2x80x99 was selected in August 2000 as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the above stated cross and was initially designated xe2x80x980012-B1xe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar at West Chicago, Ill. was carried out by the use of terminal stem cuttings has demonstrated that the new Gaura reproduces true to type with the characteristics as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits medium pink colored flowers,
(b) forms dark green foliage, and
(c) exhibits an upright and slightly spreading growth habit.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be compared to its male parent xe2x80x98Siskiyou Pinkxe2x80x99. In side-by-side comparison, plants of the new cultivar have darker pink flowers than those of xe2x80x98Siskiyou Pinkxe2x80x99.